C-Virus
The Chrysalid Virus, more commonly known by the abbreviation "C-Virus", is a mutagenic viral agent that appears in the Resident Evil series, most notably the game Resident Evil 6 and the manga Resident Evil: Marhawa Desire. This virus was engineered by genius virologist Carla Radames who used it to carry out a series of biological attacks in the United States and China in 2013. Development The C-Virus was an enhanced strain of the original Progenitor Virus discovered in Africa in 1967. It was created by combining a modified strain of T-Veronica with the G-Virus variant extracted from the blood of Sherry Birkin. The C-Virus development began in 2001 when the method of designing it was discovered by Dr. Carla Radames, who concentrated her PhD in virology and understanding of biological weaponry to impress her employer, Derek C. Simmons. While considered "obsolescent", the T-Veronica Virus was considered a beneficial base for the virus development, due to the Progenitor Virus' ability to mutate DNA properties. Carla succeeded in removing the T-Veronica Virus' need for the host to go into hibernation in order to co-exist with it; this variant became known as "T-02". Carla quickly began work on the next stage of her development: incorporating the G-Virus' genome into "T-02". Luckily for Carla, through Simmons' links she already had access to samples of the G-Virus present in the regular blood samples taken from Sherry Birkin who, at that time, was being held in state custody. The Seabed Laboratory on the Chinese coast was completed and functioning by 2011, with samples of extremophiles being obtained from the high-temperature environment of the nearby underwater volcano. Their resistance in extreme environments made them interesting additions to the virus' makeup. The facility itself was designed with the primary goal of developing the Haos B.O.W.. By June 2011, human trials had reached 323 test subjects. However, 322 died within the first 24 hours. But, with careful detail in understanding the desired traits, the 323rd - the Ustanak - became a successful bio-weapon. The development of that particular B.O.W. shifted from biological research to designing weapons for it by December. In 2013, Carla succeeded in developing the "enhanced C-Virus", reinforcing the virus by forcing it to mutate upon infecting Jake Muller's blood samples. Virology Multiple strains of the C-Virus have been developed which can be transmitted through different methods. The primary strain of C is generally administered in liquid form, injected via syringe into a host body. In the case of human beings, subjects injected with the virus undergo immediate mutation, turning into creatures known as J'avo. These infectees develop increased strength, speed and stamina and display visible alterations such as cracked skin and the growth of additional eyes upon the head. While the infectees lose their higher reasoning capabilities, they retain enough intelligence to utilise tools and weapons as well as fight in a strategic manner. A more advanced strain of the C-Virus can trigger a Complete Mutation within seconds of infection; individuals injected with this advanced strain immediately enter a heightened state of febrility as their body heat increases exponentially. As the host's temperature rises, the pores exude a substance that completely envelops the body and hardens around it, forming a cocoon of sorts. Within seconds, the infectee will mutate into a new form that no longer resembles a human and erupt from the cocoon. These mutations have no powers of reason and only bestial intelligence and will attack and kill any uninfected beings on sight. Perhaps the most terrifying form of the C-Virus is its airborne variant. The virus can be released in the form of a sickly blue gas that will infect and mutate anyone who inhales it. This gaseous form of the C-Virus immediately kills human victims and reanimates their corpses as zombie-like monsters similar to human victims of the T-Virus. These creatures are driven to attack and consume the living and can transmit the virus through bites, turning their victims into zombies as well. C-Virus gas can be delivered through any kind of air ventilation or circulation system and can also be deployed via explosive devices such as the missiles that were deployed during the Lanshiang incident. There are two B.O.W.'s - Lepotitsa and Haos - that can produce this infectious gas within their bodies and expel it at will. Finally, there also exists an enhanced C-Virus strain which was developed in 2013 when Carla Radames introduced the virus to blood samples taken from Jake Muller. Jake, son of the late virologist and terrorist Albert Wesker, had inherited a special blood type that made him immune to the deleterious effects of viruses. This allowed Radames to develop an even stronger variant that would allow its host to control their mutations at will, transforming between different states without damaging their cellular structure. However, this strain would still cause the host's cognitive abilities to deteriorate, albeit at a slower pace. Three samples of the enhanced C-Virus strain were produced; one was injected into Derek C. Simmons who began transforming between three different monstrous forms, another injected into Carla herself after she was mortally wounded and caused her to transform into a gargantuan amorphous blob. The third sample was injected into BSAA operative Piers Nivans who had lost an arm whilst fighting against the Haos; his mutation more closely resembled that of a J'avo but also allowed him to generate large amounts of bioelectricity which he could use as a weapon. Biohazards Four biohazard events involving the C-Virus are known to have taken place between 2012 and 2013. These events are listed below. * The Marhawa Academy Incident - This event marks the first test of the airborne C-Virus variant. In 2012, Carla Radames infiltrated the prestigious school of Marhawa Academy, offering a dose of the virus to a pair of vengeful students who had been discriminated against by their socially elite peers. Nanan Yoshihara injected herself with the virus and mutated into a Lepotitsa, spreading infectious gas around the campus which turned most of the Academy population into zombies. Though the BSAA managed to contain the outbreak, the entire student body and faculty died and the Academy was sealed off indefinitely. * The Edonian Civil War - In 2012, the Edonian Liberation Army had purchased multiple B.O.W.'s from bioterrorist group Neo-Umbrella. As well as weapons like the Ogroman, the ELA also received numerous vials of the C-Virus which were being sold as "nutrient supplements" and distributed among the ELA's soldiers. Those who were injected were transformed into J'avo. The BSAA intervened in the conflict and succeeded in destroying the majority of the ELA's B.O.W.'s, but suffered heavy losses when many of their operatives were ambushed by Carla Radames who used a Needle Bomb to infect them, turning them into Napads. * The Tall Oaks Bioterror Incident - In 2013, Derek C. Simmons, National Security Adviser to the US President and head of the secret fraternity known as the Family, triggered a C-Virus outbreak in the town of Tall Oaks. The reason for this attack was to assassinate President Adam Benford who was due to make an address regarding the American government's involvement with the destruction of Raccoon City in 1998, a decision that Simmons believed would have resulted in the United States losing most of its geopolitical influence. A Lepotitsa was deployed on the grounds of Ivy University which dispersed C-Virus gas all over the campus that spread across the entire town. While Simmons would be made to pay for this crime, Tall Oaks would be completely destroyed after the town was bombed to prevent the C-Virus from spreading. * The Lanshiang Bioterror Incident - A bioterrorist attack carried out by Neo-Umbrella in China that coincided with the Tall Oaks incident. J'avo were unleashed upon the city of Tatchi in the Lanshiang province, causing widespread chaos and panic. Not long after this, Neo-Umbrella launched a missile upon Tatchi from an aircraft carrier. The missile carried a C-Virus payload that smothered the city upon detonation, turning a large percentage of the population into zombies. Creatures Below is a complete list of creatures created via the C-Virus. * J'avo - Humans injected with the C-Virus gain increased strength and stamina at the cost of their higher reasoning, making them extremely violent. They are still intelligent enough to use weaponry and follow orders. When injured, the wounded parts of the body will mutate and transform. * Napad - A Complete Mutant loosely resembling a gorilla. These creatures are extremely strong and aggressive; their bodies are covered in thick epidermal growths that provide natural armour. * Mesets - A Complete Mutant that resembles a cross between a crow and a spider. These flying B.O.W.'s will attempt to grab victims then drop them from deadly heights. * Strelats - Complete Mutants that resemble prehistoric spitting lizards. They can launch their bony spines like arrows at prey and expel poisonous fluids from their mouths. * Gnezdo - A swarm of flying insects that takes the shape of a human. These insects are controlled by a larger "queen" insect. * Lepotitsa - A humanoid B.O.W. with a bulbous body. Its inflated pores can expel C-Virus gas. * Ubistvo '- A near-invulnerable humanoid monster that appears to have an organic chainsaw for an arm. * 'Zombies - Human victims of the airborne C-Virus turn into ravenous undead monsters that hunger for living flesh. Similar in many ways to T-Virus zombies, but possess a minor increase in cognitive ability, allowing them to pursue prey more quickly and use objects as blunt-force weapons. * Shriekers - Mutated zombies with enlarged larynges. These creatures emit deafening howls that attract other zombies. * Whoppers '- Giant, obese zombies that can easily crush prey under their tremendous weight. * 'Bloodshots - A stronger and faster zombie variant with no skin or eyes. Their hardened muscle tissue makes them more difficult to kill. * Zombie Dogs - The C-Virus' effects on canines seems to be exactly the same as the T-Virus. Infected dogs become rabid and exhibit severe physical deterioration, yet retain their speed and agility. * Brzak '- A human-based B.O.W. that has taken on a clearly aquatic form, more closely resembling a bull shark. This monster was encountered by Leon Kennedy and Helena Harper in the flooded catacombs beneath Tall Oaks. * 'Iluzija - A human-based B.O.W. that has taken on the form of a giant snake. This beast was encountered by Chris Redfield and his BSAA team in Lanshiang and possessed the ability to bend light around itself, rendering itself invisible. * Rasklapanje - A bizarre leech-like B.O.W. that is capable of detaching parts of its body. It is virtually unkillable unless subjected to total bodily destruction. * Ogroman - A 30-foot tall humanoid B.O.W. that was deployed in Edonia in 2012. * Ustanak - A humanoid B.O.W. that acts as Carla Radames' personal attack hound. Extremely strong, capable of regenerating injuries and retains its human intelligence. It also uses specially-crafted weapons and cybernetics. * Haos - Neo-Umbrella's ultimate B.O.W.. This creature was intended to spread the C-Virus across the planet, but was awoken before completion. It was destroyed by Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans. * Bindi Bergara - A student at Marhawa Academy who injected herself with the C-Virus, mutating into a J'avo-like state before transforming into a monster that no longer resembled a human. * Nanan Yoshihara - A student at Marhawa Academy who transformed into a Lepotitsa upon infection. * Derek C. Simmons - Head of the Family and the man responsible for funding Neo-Umbrella. After being injected with an enhanced strain, he mutated between three distinct monstrous forms. Though he retained his intelligence, the virus gradually caused him to go insane. He was finally killed when Leon shot him down with a rocket launcher. * Piers Nivans - A member of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. During a battle with Haos, his arm was severed by a mechanical door and he injected the enhanced C-Virus to save himself. His mutation closely resembles a J'avo, though his mutant arm allowed him to cast arcs of electricity. Piers was able to retain his mental faculties after mutating and died before the virus could destroy his sanity. * Deborah Harper '- Sister of US Secret Service agent Helena Harper. She was kidnapped by Simmons so that he could blackmail Helena into helping him carry out the attack on Tall Oaks. While held captive, Deborah was injected with the C-Virus and transformed when Leon, Helena and Ada Wong attempted to rescue her. Driven insane by the virus, Deborah attacked and Leon and Helena had no choice but to kill her. * 'Carla Radames - Creator of the C-Virus and leader of Neo-Umbrella. After being mortally wounded by an agent of the Family, she injected herself with an enhanced strain which turned her into an ever-growing amorphous mass that overran her aircraft carrier. In her madness, she attempted to kill Ada Wong, but Ada defeated her by freezing her with nitrogen gas and shattering her. Category:Contagions Category:Resident Evil